Moment of Peace
by PartyDarnit
Summary: After confirming his own death right around the corner, Itachi decides to turn to Zetsu and asks her to fulfill his last wishes. -Ita/Fem!Zet-
1. Part 1

**Moment of Peace  
**

**Part 1**

It was early morning and I had just finished gathering together the necessary files when there was a solid knock upon my bedroom room. Securing the paperwork, I answered the door, heaving the slab of steel open to be greeted by Itachi who had been patiently waiting on the other side. The man was casually dressed for our expedition, donned in a black dress shirt and black slacks with his inky locks freed from their usual captivity of a hair tie. I nodded toward the Uchiha as I closed my door, securing my room from the local sleuth before quietly following my colleague as we departed from the base.

Our destination was the sleepy village which sat nestled at the foot of the steep hills which out hideout was located, an hour's time walk. As we traveled no words were exchanged between us though it hardly bothered me. After years of neglect and solitude, I much more preferred the presence of silence rather than others and Itachi wasn't well known for his chatter anyway.

By the time we arrived within the village limits, the local population was just beginning to stir and those which were walking the streets wisely bowed their sight as they passed us by. Due our obvious vicinity adjacent to the village, the populace was well aware of Akatsuki and in exchange for their silence and cooperation, we supplied protection and a monthly allowance. I personally believed it was the origins of Kakuzu's permanent scowl.

Itachi and I approached the resident clinic which housed the community's only medic and the Akatsuki's personal doctor, Dr. Ryu. The Uchiha stepped before me, opening the glass door and I merely walked inside without granting the slightest acknowledge towards the generous gesture.

The receptionist, a pudgy woman with curly blonde hair and a foul attitude, was seated behind the front counter of the center, her fat face shoved in a designer magazine and I audibly cleared my throat to claim her attention. She lifted her head, mouth curled in a sneer, posed for insult but upon seeing us, her face noticeably paled.

"O-Oh, you two are seeing Dr. Ryu this fine morning?" She stuttered out clumsily, to which I nodded slowly and she quickly stood, knocking over her chair in the process with her oversized bum. "I'll inform him of y-your arrival right away!"

She hurried off, leaving Itachi and I to await her return. After a few moments, I stole a glance at Itachi, discovering him casually browsing one of the out-dated magazines which had been laid out, appearing rather lax despite the given circumstance. It was no secret the Uchiha disliked the frequent visits but when each and every time the news was worse than the prior occasion, it was difficult to blame him. Only a minute later the human-shaped lard came galloping back into the waiting room, heaving despite the few foot jog.

"Dr. Ryu is ready to see you." She gasped out. Itachi tossed away the magazine and without sparing the exhausted woman a fleeting glance, we crowded past her into the cramped room which functioned as a poor excuse of an office. There, Dr. Ryu greeted us.

"Zetsu-sama, Itachi-sama, it is a pleasure to see you both." The man remarked, grasping our hands in a firm shake.

Dr. Ryu was a middle-aged man with graying hair and bushy facial hair. He had operating with the Akatsuki for decent amount of years, being hired due to his ties with Kakuzu and had been for the most part undyingly loyal to the organization. Probably because he was well aware the consequences if he were to cross us.

I handed him the file I had lugged with and took the only available seat within the tight quarters as Itachi hiked himself onto the tall, medical chair and reclined himself into an indolent position, folding his hands over his chest. Dr. Ryu read through the documentation I had been compiling on Itachi's hindering condition for the last six months. His brow furrowed, obviously displeased with the information presented though he said nothing as he set the files aside, sparing Itachi a kind smile.

"Don't worry, Itachi-sama, just the usual routine testing and you both are free to leave." Dr. Ryu said, to which Itachi merely nodded. I quietly spectated as the Uchiha's failing lungs were evaluated with a simple series of testing.

Due to the recent rash of bad news to worse news, Itachi had one point began neglecting to report for his appointments, merely downing veils upon veils of medicine and had collapsed as a result because the full extent of his illness had gone unknown for such a period it had actually significantly worsening without any knowledge of it. Since then, I had been instructed on keeping close profiling of Itachi's disease and medical records to ensure the prevention of any similar accidents, including escorting the stubborn bastard to his semi-annual meetings with Dr. Ryu.

After a half-an-hour, the routine check-up concluded and Itachi was guided to another room to have his lungs photographed for detection of any farther deterioration while I returned to the waiting room, ignoring the glances the receptionist threw my way from behind her magazine.

An hour later, Itachi emerged from the back and with a single glance, I confirmed the grim news. Without a word, the Uchiha stormed from the building and a moment later Dr. Ryu came stumbling after. He opened his mouth to explain, but I only shook my head before a single word could emerge from his tongue and retrieved the battered file from his hand which now included a new x-ray within. I did not spare the time to observe it however, trusting the news was no better, and I left after Itachi who had already traversed to the edge of town.

I permitted the man his well-deserved space as I fell back, not hasting myself to keep with his pace as he disappeared into the foliage which sprouted from the surrounding hills. A decent time later, I arrived back at the home base which was buzzing with activity now it was clocked at noon and I quietly excused myself to my room, disregarding the doubled-up concerned looks from Kisame and Konan.

Thankfully, no one badgered me for answers as I was sure the pure look of disdain Itachi wore was answer enough.

…

Later that evening, there was another knock on my door.

I had been working on some paperwork which I assisted Sir Leader with when the knocking came, softly to which I barely heard it over the scratching of my pencil. I quirked an eyebrow at the disturbance, questioning who could possibly be bothering me, especially at such a time since I wasn't the most popular of the members and mostly left to my lonesome. It was rare to interact with anyone or be sought out. I actually dreaded it to be either Kisame or Konan, come to retrieve the latest results of Itachi's saddening situation. Regardless, I paused in my work long enough to answer the door, only to discover Itachi again on the opposite side of it though not appearing as nearly charming as this morning. In fact, his entire appearance was unconventional of the man, appearing as though he just rolled out of bed and directly into the scorching depths of Hell.

The raven lacked a shirt, revealing the ravished state of his torso, evidence of the ferocity of the medication he swallowed down daily and corrosive illness plaguing his respiratory system, and his dark sweatpants sagged on his jutting hips, displaying the sharp incline of his pelvis. His hair was again liberated though was disheveled, completely uncharacteristic of the Uchiha as it was clear if there was one thing he worshipped besides his younger brother, it was his murky locks.

"Hello, Zetsu-san." Itachi murmured, bowing his head politely and I shuffled at the unfamiliar gesture. "Might I come in?"

I stared at him for a long moment, preventing the cease in my brow or sag of my lips at the innocent question. It an uncommon occasion one requested entrance to my room or even presence. I presumed the Uchiha had come to speak with me regarding the events which unfolded today and after another rude moment of staring; I finally nodded slowly and stepped aside. He sauntered inside and I secured the door behind him before returning to my desk.

"May I sit?" He remarked, obviously referencing the only source of seating besides my office chair, the bed. I nodded; eyeing him closely as he settled on the oversized mattress though said nothing more. With a moment passed of the silence, I took the role of breaking it.

"What is it you need, Itachi-san?" I asked, twitching slightly before adding. **"If it regarding the concern of your test results then…"**

"No." He interrupted softly. "It is not. It is of different matters."

I allowed him to resume but again, there was nothing, as he seemed more interested in the substance residing under his polished nails rather than disclosing his presence. I had to restrain a sigh expressing my frustration with the reserved male.

"Then what is your purpose of acquiring my company?"

"It is…difficult; complicated." He answered after a long moment with a drawn sigh, for once meeting my orbs with his opposing ones and I noticed the lack of the trademark red sheen of the Sharingan residing in them. "I would normally never submit to such…temptations…but the given circumstances…I beg to differ."

"**Out with it." **

Itachi became silent, just exchanging that same blank stare with me then after several long moments, he sighed again, allowing his darkened lids to fall shut and inferring his true exhaustion. "I have only approximately six months more to live."

As the pregnant silence settled once more, I respected its presence this time around. The news though devastating, did not come as an unprovoked surprise. Afterall, the signs had been displayed everywhere so even the dullest of persons could predict the tragic unfolding of events. The attacks which become for frequent, the fainting spells and increased sleeping hours. Willpower and medication could only to so much. The countdown had finally been established and it was counting the months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds until ruin. Itachi was dying.

"I have been dying my entire life." Itachi resumed, eyes remaining closed. "Only now can I feel the chilled fingers of death groping at me and I desire nothing more to relinquish myself, extinguish myself from this wretched existence. But alas, I cannot. It would be selfish if I were to rob Sasuke of the chance to plunge me to my rightful place within Hell with his own hand,"

The elder Uchiha paused in order to release a hoarse cough and I leant forward in my seat, prepped to assist the man but none was required. He cleared his throat, it audibly rattling with the sickly blood which crept from his damaged lungs and he swallowed it back thickly.

"I have been dying my entire life. For once, I desire the selfishness of experiencing my humanity. I wish to savour the sin of being human before my death."

"You wish to be a man." I uttered gently, shifting in my chair and flinching when it creaked a tad too loud for my liking, disturbing the tension residing in the air. There a moment of hesitation from the other party before a curt nod.

His worn eyes drifted open, meeting mine again and I could spot the fatigue hazing the inky pits. Such tiredness. "All I ask for is for is a moment of your time."

A moment. Just a moment of pure and utter sin. The request of a man which had died long ago and desired aliveness, to fulfill his own greedy last wishes. I could spare a moment of my time. After all, misery loved its company.

I could feeling those dark chasms grappling at my form as I quietly eliminated the distance between us. His anxious hands groped at my hips as I settled against his haggard frame and our untouched lips brushed shyly before slowly mustering the courage to melt together into a firm exchange.

…

**AN: **I'm alive…hardly. Just been occupied, college and all and with my major being creative writing, I'm been busy writing my novel instead. But, I missed writing smut so I'm back though obviously rusty. Nothing but genderbend from me now, my love for yaoi if long gone and done and is not coming back if I can help it. Those which have stuck around for hopes of more yaoi, sorry to disappoint you.

Anyways, **Ita/Fem!Zet**, definitely a step out of my comfort zone since I'm famous for my Zet/Dei but do not despair! I will be writing **Zet/Dei** still, it just won't be **Zet/Dei**. It's **Dei/Fem!Zet** and **Zet/Fem!Dei** now. I'll be writing other pairings too but it will always either be with Zetsu or Deidara since they're my main.

**ANYWAY**, the lemon will come. I enjoyed writing this story and will enjoy the lemon even more.

**P.S. **For future reference, in my stories, Zetsu is **non-canon**. So no two people in one or Madara side. Zetsu is schizophrenic, plain and simple. Also, in my mind, Itachi and Sasori speak with a British accent so in the future if I write a story with one of them in it, read their dialog like that. It's a kick, trust should re-read this one just for the chuckles.

That's all from me. R&R please and see you again with the next chapter.


	2. Part 2

_**Author's Note**_**: I apologize for the delay. Due to college and I sadly admit, the lack of reviews, I felt no rush to write this. I will not do it again, I semi-promise. Anyway, hetero lemon ahead. Yaoi lovers, leave while you can. For those who remain, enjoy.**

**...**

**Moment of Peace**

**Part 2**

The innocent kiss lasted only seconds before our desperation and loneliness cruelly grasped at our forgotten hearts and our mouths ravished each other as we attempted the drown our sorrow. I leant heavily on Itachi and he allowed himself to collapse beneath me onto the rolling hills of blood of my bed spread. Our kiss nearly was broken as I lurched forward against him but the slender hands which clenched my hips saved me from toppling against him and resulting in a nasty conclusion for both parties. Despite this, not a single beat was missed as our tongues contended between the pathway of our mouths and teeth clashed. For a moment, I feared actually harming the Uchiha, accidently pricking him with the serrated tips of my canines but as the kiss fierced on it was made quite obvious the man did not fear my powerful jowls and a peacefulness settled within my conscious.

Our inexperience was relevant as we were both beckoned to separate our mouths in order to reclaim the breath which had left us. Itachi exhaled hoarsely and the faint ting of rot assaulted my nostrils. It did not ward me away; however, as I dipped forward and massaged my lips lightly against his smooth ones. His lips tensed at contact though I pulled away, migrating my lips against his strong jaw and trailing tickling kisses along it. His warm breath brushed past my exposed ear as he heaved a gentle sigh and his grip increased slightly on my hips, the rough pads of his fingers creeping under the fabric of the simple muscle shirt I wore and caressing the mismatched flesh underneath causing tiny shivers to course through my body.

I huffed through my nose in response and Itachi twitched as it stroked his ear, clearly sensitive there and I did not hesitate to exploit the weakness, probing the shell with the tip of my tongue as I laboured my breathing. The Uchiha grunted, twitching again and suddenly without warning, our positions were radical shifted as he jerked our entangled bodies over, pinning me underneath.

I emitted a grumble from deep with my throat as the unappreciated domination though my whines were clearly ignored as my neck was subjected for abuse now as Itachi nipped at the thin skin, snagging the delicate flesh between his blunt teeth and I shuddered in masochistic pleasure, causing him to experiment with the pressure to which I replied with a hushed mew. The surface soon ruptured and I could feel the sultry trickle of blood as it bubbled up at the wound before being dabbed away by Itachi's tongue. The muscle lingered on my chilled skin then creeping to the hollow of my throat. I stretched my neck, granting him full access to each and every inch of flesh to ravage and he latched his mouth onto my exposed jugular, gnawing on it like a beast suffocating its prey.

I reached up lazily and buried my hands in the male's ragged locks, knitting my fingers in the ebony strands and pressured the tips against his scalp, subtly nudging his head forward. Unfortunately, Itachi relented against my unspoken request and removed his mouth, laying a forgiving kiss upon my bobbing throat before trailing his lips across my neck towards my collarbone though he did not pause nor slowed. I twitched, slightly bashful as his hot mouth hovered over the valley of my breasts, partially naked from protection.

He nestled his nose against the split of my chest and I stroked my fingers through his blackened mane, carefully straightening it into its more recognizable state. Itachi laid still, permitting my manipulating of his cherished hair without a motion of objection. His rough breathing fanned my skin, causing the emergence of goosebumps and heated shudders rippling through my knotted ligaments. Minutes lingered by of the mute contact and I questioned Itachi's true motives. Perhaps this what he had truly desired; a moment of silence with another being of equal patheticness and my foolish, desperate conscious interpreted it as something distasteful. Such greed never benefited a person; I should have learned that well by this point.

My invoiced query was proven false, however, as in the midst of the self-directed denouncement; I failed to notice the ceased nuzzling of my bust until the tranquilizing sensation of his lips descending upon mine buffeted the thoughts clean from the swarming hive which composed my mind. My function eye fluttered closed and I coiled my fingers into his hair, attempting again to gesture his presence closer though yet again, he resisted against my request and I begrudgingly had to incline myself to him in order to deepen the contact of our mouths.

The realization soon dawned on me it had been Itachi's scheme from the start as with the arching of my body, it easily permitted the shifting of my clothing and an atypical gasp slipped free as a foreign hand took shelter under the flimsy fabric of my shirt. A drowning timidness flushed over me as when the rogue appendage inched farther upon my torso, my shirt followed suit and when it threatened to near my naked breasts, for a brief moment, I actually considered shying away, placing an abrupt halt to our exchange but I could not do that, not after promising myself away. I had always wanted this, have I not? I could not be so childish and shy like a stereotypical virgin. I had to swallow down my discomforts, for Itachi. Afterall, I had been the one he had confided in and requested to fulfill such a raw desire, denying him would be a direct insult.

So, I laid still, distracting my scrambling thoughts with the stimulating presence of the raven's mouth as it devoured my own. A series of trembling plagued me as the hand achieved its destination and perched itself on my blackened breast, caressing the mound and I uttered a wavering moan against his lips. Itachi detached his mouth from mine and I murmured a whine, it sharp in pitch as his fingers brushed my nipple, the diligently manicured nails scarping the tightening peak. The Uchiha planted his lips on my throat, leaving them to linger, grazing my flared flesh with skin and stale breath though I could barely pay mind to it as once again, I was overcome with meekness as I realized the painstakingly slow removal of my shirt.

As the cloth was lifted from my abdomen, the frigid air of the room collided with my kindling skin, causing alien, erotic chills and I exhaled heavily. Itachi kissed my clicking throat, before burying his nose against the arched crook of my neck, hand resuming it tedious evacuation and I unwittingly clenched the hand I had engulfed in his thickset locks, resulting in the extraction of several roots and audible inhale from the host. After moments of wearisome apprehension, the article of clothing was raised past my modest breasts and I hesitantly reared my arms, authorizing the complete eviction of the shirt as it was thoughtlessly chucked over the side of the bed.

In an act of subconscious operation, my arms immediately locked up to shield my exposed bosom from the vision of the male counterpart. However, the reaction was not fast enough as Itachi caught hold of my wrists, using them to steer me back onto the mattress. His lanky form hunched over as he restrained my captive wrists above my head only to release them a mere second clear though I was able to interpret they were to remain where they lay which I sorely obeyed. The ebony-manned man rested his lips against mine and I leisurely parted them for him, permitted the entrance of his tongue as I met the ample muscle with my own.

During the thick of the promenade of our mouths, that pestering hand returned, staggering me with the foul tremor which resulted as my breast was again subjected and the tensed nipple tweaked between his fingers. The gasp that eluded me was swallowed by the prodigy's overwhelming crevice and it astounded me the sheer amount of willpower it required to remain still as the delicious torture resumed, becoming more intense with each laborious second as the defenseless peak was harshly pitched and knead, leaving me helpless as my core vibrated with subtle shivers of pleasure.

Itachi disconnected our fatigued mouths, allowing the expelling of a ragged breath from my strained lungs due to the combination of the endearment and lingering toying of my breast, and he stalked his lips down the length of the tendon slithering beneath of the flesh of my neck, proceeding well past my collarbone and causing an anxious twitch of my brow. His mouth wavered precariously over my neglected, paler breast, though not faltering his attention from the other as his hand maintained its sweet teasing. A choked huff of air whistled past the angles of my clasped fangs and my blunted nails pierced into my palms at the titillating sensation of his humid breath and calloused pad of his thumb manipulating my tortuously sensitive nipples, blood oozing from the engraved crescents.

Finally, after excruciating seconds, Itachi latched his teeth on the slate peak and a keen moan tumbled free of my locked jaws, promptly morphing into a gasp when his tongue grazed it, the brisk atmosphere nipping at the salvia cloaked surface and causing farther steeling of the shaded flesh. The adept muscle circled the nub and teeth gradually applied pressure, the faint prickle of discomfort entertaining my smothered psyche.

My sequence of breath hitched, emerging short-winded and my natural orb wound close at the man's practiced handling of my breasts, interchanging the role of hand and mouth so neither mound was indulged more than the other. A stomach-churning influx of heat surged directly into my hastily, simmering core, evidence of it fleeing my anatomy and motivated my restless fluttering. This failed to pass unnoticed and Itachi desisted in his pleasant handiwork, provoking a disgruntle gnarl from my throat though my protests were silenced as his mouth enveloped my own and there was no moment of pause as our tongues engaged in another impassioned sparring match.

Abolishing the forbearance of my arms, I secured a hand on his bowed shoulder whilst clasping the other upon the back of his neck, plunging blood-fringed nails into the delicate skin so as I wrenched him closer, the frustrating defiance priorly demonstrated did not occur and a content sigh fanned against his lips. However, within moments, the Uchiha instead ultimately dominated the kiss, his hungry mouth devouring my own and permitting zero chance of recovery which I accepted, savoring the rare alteration of personality.

The exotic heat within rebounded ruthlessly though, causing a vile lurch of my intestines and my meager frame to convulse with a sickly shudder accompanied by the emergence of feverish sweat. The body suspended above eased upon mine and the compressing of humid, naked flesh resulted in the igniting of another flare within my basis and further defiling of my undergarments. Finally, my beseeched cavern was surrendered from Itachi's sieging, though not by generous means as the male recoiled briefly, wheezing free a suppressed cough prompted me to rear up from the mattress when a trickle of tainted blood escaped from the corner of his mouth.

"We must stop; your body cannot take this." I pronounced, minding to keep my discontent vacant from my tone, and rested a hand on his quivering chest, confirming the erratic beating within of his withering organs.

"Hn. I'm fine." Was retorted, in typical Uchiha fashion, as Itachi carelessly swiped a hand across his chin, smearing the black blood before shielding his mouth as he rasped with another cough, instantly disproving his entire argument, or rather lack there of. Recognizing the futility of quibbling with the ornery man, I did what was proper and defected from our raw activity. Despite my ambition to resume, to finally appease the hollowness which had plagued me for a decent portion of my adult life, I could not do so if it meant the further degeneration of a perishing person, despite both parties yearning.

So, wordlessly, I excused myself, separating myself from the Sharingan-wielder as I stood, searching my previously deserted shirt upon the floor whilst also supplying Itachi a minute to repose himself before I would dismiss him from my room.

However, his stubborn nature reared its ugly head once more and I suddenly found my waist enclosed by a pair of unwanted arms before I was roughly yanked backwards, softly colliding against the same body I had grudgingly removed myself from and the owner rasped from the impact, the dry breath stroking my ear and condemning me with more thrilled shivers.

"Itachi." I warned lowly, squirming against him but his grip upon me held tight leaving me virtually helpless as did not wish to inflict any type of harm to the male in fear it could worsen his symptoms and plunge him into an attack. **"Release me. You are in no shape for this." **

"I assure you I am no more ill at this very moment than I was before." Itachi specified, planting his forehead against the back of my head and increasing his embrace upon me, the unnatural throbbing of his heart prominent against my bare back and drenching the seed of doubt within me. "I understand your concern, and your worries are justified, but consider this, a deadline has been secured and my health to deteriorate so if not now then never."

I was silent though I could feel my stance regarding the matter failing with the man's statement. He was absolutely correct, he did not have much time left and with that time, his health was to suffer dramatically, rendering him incapable of most undertakings. Despite my seemingly good intents, was I hindering Itachi more than he actually was? He had entrusted me with a privilege many women would die for and I was rejecting him. Did I have the right?

"I trust you, Zetsu." Itachi resumed, effectively ridding away my thoughts with the velvet touch of his voice. "Besides myself, you are most familiar with my condition so I respect whatever decision you might make on my behalf."

The atmosphere went mute again as I surcame to the weight of opinions concerning the decision but within seconds, the outcome was obvious and required little to no thought. If it came forth, I would accept any and all consequences my swinishness induced in relation to my future bed-mate's furthering ailment.

"Very well." I condoned, though the half-heartedness of the comment was clearly obvious. In spite of this, the dance carried on, as though it had never been brought to a whip-lashing halt as Itachi tenderly kissed the temperamental skin which stretched over the bulging vertebrae of my spine. My waist was freed from the confinement as scraping nails traced the packed muscles on my abdomen before inching back to their roost upon my inflamed breasts, causing my composure to crumble away into the consuming fire within, all prior resistance forgotten.

I reclined my head against the raven's shoulder, the task of breathing difficult as the air escaped my lungs in a series of abrupt panting and whimpers from the favourble fingering of my nipples, unhelped by the lazy grazing of teeth against the arch of my throat. Lips fastened on the enlivened flesh, gathering it inside the male's moist cavern with a simple inhale and suckling intensely upon it, freely so as the ebony tone would reveal no evidence of his imprinting to the prying eye's of our peers.

A fondling hand left my breast, slinking downward back over my stomach and sweeping, coarse fingertips over my recessed navel, causing a responsive twitch of the swollen muscles beneath and purr of gratification from the Uchiha. However, the digits proceeded their journey south and the man's lustful intentions became perfectly crystal as they glided unhalted beneath the waistband of my sleeping pants, it positively startling me with the suffocating gasp which sprung itself from my throat when his fingers probed my boiling center.

In an instant, my body became that equitant to sludge, melting into a boneless lump against Itachi's chest as I could only endure the crippling quakes and withering as the prodigy's skilled fingers stroked my core through the thin fabric of my underpants, my face uncomfortably flushed with that familiar virgin bashfulness from the realization of the wetness he probably was making contact with.

Thankfully, Itachi was a proper man and made no comment about my obvious arousement. Instead, continuing the enchanting motion of his fingers, as well the resumed treatment of my breast and inscribing of my unveiled shoulder and neck, leaving me completely and totally at his mercy. I arched stiffly against him, heaving a low, strained moan which was mirrored beneath breath by my counterpart causing a moment of question until I perceived the lively firmness which was now compressed against my backside.

A moment later, I was relinquished of the hand abiding between my sodden thighs, unspeakably relieved as with it, the white-hot burn within my womb dwindled back into unthreatening levels. He did not depart wholly though, instead leaving his fingers to linger beneath the supporting band of my underwear and slacks, granting a means of removal of both units when he so willed it. However, I decided otherwise.

Heedfully, I ejected myself from his lap without word and turned to face him, regarding the male's discernible puzzlement and though I supplied no spoken resolution, my following action provided the answer significantly as I purged that which remained of my clothing. I had to withhold a snicker at the Uchiha's rooted gaze, unfaltering as it pursued the path of naked flesh presented as I dislodged my pants and undergarments, far too flustered by this moment to be affected by the previous insecurities of my body as I ditched the unclean wear to the shadowed floor with the rest of my outfit.

Now liberated of my sleeping ensemble, I settled back against Itachi, idly draping my arms over his shoulders and eliciting him into a half-hearted kiss which he immediately conquered with ferocity, hands situating on my bare backside and frantically groping me closer. Sensing the man's exasperation, I lowered an arm, sweeping a laggard hand across his rawboned torso and abdomen until halting at his pelvis, blindly fingering for the drawstring of his sweatpants so I could relieve a part of his hindrance.

There was a minute of empty searching until claiming the cord to which I gave a solid jerk, it smoothly unraveling and surrendering its death-like hold upon the Sharingan-wielder's narrowed waist. Once relieved, I smuggled my fingertips beneath the rim of his shorts until brushing the heated mass of his manhood, eliciting an enthralling reaction as the voracious mouth upon mine faltered, enabling me to swindle the kiss in my favour.

Seizing advantage of this inconspicuous chink in the man's armour, I reserved my fingers within, insidiously manipulating his starved anatomy when opposing superiority was displayed, repressing him for a second more. My merriment was short-lived, however, as Itachi rebounded from my vexing, grasping my wrist and wrenching my hand free from his aching groin, imprisoning it against my chest whilst his other hand clasped the back of head, impairing any attempts of protest as my mouth was rightly ravaged for my mutiny.

Without the severing of the contact of our mouths, Itachi steered me onto the cushioned bed coverings, rotating us both so he was befittingly mounting me, positioned between my broadened legs which I enclosed around his midsection. My arm was rewarded back into my possession and without a moment of pause, I laboured at his irksome pants, struggling to wrestle them beyond his projecting hipbones. My fumbling hand was shooed away once more though and I fairly recoiled as the man nudged them off himself, disposing of the burdening clothing to the floor to join my own.

I gasped breathlessly, miscoloured lips quivering against his own due to the warm member now prodding at my slick entrance and I unconsciously bucked my hips, hormones claiming a definitive control over my subconscious by this point. Itachi responded to my squirming by subtly creeping closer and I inhaled sharply when he now threatened to insert, conflicted whether to permit it or take the factor of my virginity into account. The answer was obvious though.

"**Do it."** I hissed gutturally in his ear, latching my canines on the tender lobe and ground my hips tediously against his own to encourage.

"Only if you wish me too." Was Itachi's ambiguous reply, grazing his lips against a particularly sensitive area upon my neck as he spoke and I furrowed my nose, exhaling harshly as I gnawed his ear until the spillage of savoury blood and compressed our hips harder, grinding bone upon bone, communicating my 'wishes' as bluntly without the need to beg or pled the damned Uchiha. It was successful, as the second after; there was penetration and the cramped room echoed with our uncharacteristic, bellowed cries.

My exclamation withered into a strangled mew as an unforeseen degree of pain resonated from my nether regions, aftermath of my ruptured hymen and foreign girth now embedded within, causing the emergence of scalding tears and suffocation of air. Before Itachi could witness it, I shunned the moisture soaking my eyes and regulated my breathing, swallowing back the immense discomfort torturing my center. I opened my mouth to urge him forward.

"Do not rush this, Zetsu. Take a moment," Itachi said, predicting the unspoken words before my tongue could produce them. "I do not wish to harm you any farther."

Acknowledging the man's genuine affliction, I reluctantly surrendered, lying stationary whilst patiently awaiting the cringing pain surging throughout my pelvis to dissipate. Itachi swept his lips against my somber shoulder, ascending along my divided throat and I concentrated on the delightful shivers and sensation of it to muffle my soreness below and the clotted blood which sep free.

Once my chin was scaled, I bowed my head and engaged our raw lips, pinching his supple, bottom lip tentatively with my fangs to inquire about passage. It was granted and I infiltrated his untouched cavity, interlocking my arms beneath his shoulders and securing him against me to cancel out any and all undertakings to retreat as I manipulated his yielding muscle and corridor surrounding. He tasted heavy of rusted, copper coins, remnants of his recent bout with spoiled lungs, it, however, did little to deter me as blood and decay were key elements of my macabre diet and I immorally relished the morbid flavour like that of a withered corpse.

Recalling the prior ache haunting my core, I casually rotated my hips to experiment the caliber of pain which remained, discovering that besides a tiny twinge deep within, the thunderstorm of pain before had traveled on. Upon the movement though, Itachi rumbled his objection for the stunt and I uncoupled our mouths.

"I'm alright. You can proceed." I informed him, clarifying it with an admonitory leer as I could precisely conclude the raven's approaching reaction. Instead, he smirked.

"Only if you believe you are truly ready." He implied, that detestable, Uchiha smirk broadening as immigrant playfulness was advertised "Perhaps you should take a moment more?" I snarled rabidly, time for games long ceased.

"**Would you just fu-**AH!" My bark dissolved into a heated cry when Itachi rocked his hips hard and bitter pleasure rocketed up my embowed spine, leaving me trembling as I scrabbled my fingers across the pronounced blades of his rickety shoulders.

"Yes?" He hummed, that shit-eating grin still present within his voice as he burrowed his feverish face within the crook of my neck. I sneered, cleaving my pink-glossed nails across the planes of his back, leaving purposeful, radiant trails of red and gnashed my inhuman jowls in his ear.

"**Shut it and move." **

There was a chuckle but no farther taunting was implemented as in a rare instance, the Uchiha obliged, withdrawing before easing back in gingerly, initiating a slow, tamed pace.

I heaved contently, fancying the sleepy grinding as the precedent ignition of my innards was revived but docile. The appeal, however, wore thin a few minutes after as the animalistic hunger for a more brutal, accelerated momentum arose and I leisurely ground our hips together, warranting deeper penetration and a shared shudder coursed through our slicked, compressed bodies. Instantly, a harder, hasting rhythm was established and our famished mouths consumed one another's, waging a war of teeth and tongues as we wildly bucked against each other.

A spot within was struck and a surge of white-hot pleasure wracked my senses, throttling a yell from my negligible lungs as I trembled against him, extracting raw flesh with my nails as I grappled at his formerly, unmarred back. I arched against him, desperately striving to imitate the impact and Itachi paused in his motions momentarily, angling his concentrated thrusting against the mythical trigger and reducing me into a disarray of blustering screaming and rampant convulsing. The immature flame perched in my womb roared to life, plundering my abdomen with vengeance as my climax lurked in the horizon, striding nearer as the seconds streaked by. Above the resonance of my shouting, Itachi's breathing had laboured and lowered as his bathed body twitched anxiously against mine, signaling his own impending conclusion.

I struggled against my looming orgasm, hopelessly floundering for another minute to withhold and luxuriate in the consuming burning and blinding pleasure but the grueling years of unwilling abstinence prevented it and only moments later, I wailed with my staggering climax. The darkened dimension behind my clasped lid bleached into a glaring white and all government of my body was revoked as I helplessly withered and quaked, asphyxiated as I was submerged beneath the roaring waves of storming ecstasy.

It might have been only minutes or seconds, but it felt the equitant of an eternity, before the pleasure waned and consciousness restituted itself. Itachi had managed to endure the blunt of my orgasm and maintained his robust thrusting into me though his lofty rhythm had broken with his own swelling pinnacle. The muscles of his back compressed beneath my damp palms and he shuddered, his breathing strained into a wheeze and I feared if he carried on farther, an attack might ensure. Thankfully, my fears remained that of imagination as a moment later, with one final thrust, he groaned lowly and trembled with his release. The hot presence of his seed doused my contracted walls and I shivered, elevating my hips and accepting the essence until his member ceased pulsating and wilted within me.

With a shaky sigh, Itachi collapsed atop me, burying his face against my heaving chest and I embraced the spent man, stroking my fingers through his greasy, stygian streaks as we both recovered from our high. Our panting breaths occupied the silence and our wayward heartbeats so loud I was convinced it was audible also. I traced my bloody fingertips along the male's slack jawline and he lifted his head, bloodshot eyes lolling from behind darkened lids. He pushed himself upon his elbows and leant forward, capturing my lips in another kiss, it startling me how much more…passionate the exchange seemed to be.

Without breaking our contact, Itachi tucked his arms beneath mine and shifted our positions so I laid upon him. The innocent kiss ended after a few moments and Itachi petted my head, massaging his thin fingers through my cropped locks and I nuzzled my face against his neck, single eye fluttering close.

"I apologize I cannot give you more." Itachi murmured after a few minutes and I chortled.

"There is honestly nothing more I desire outside this." I kissed his throat, and trailed a hand along his collarbone to his shoulder, fingering the swollen, blank scar of the ANBU tattoo. "This is what I have dreamt up since my years of immaturity."

"I just wish to give you more." I glanced upward at his face to find his cloudy gaze directed towards the ceiling, expression stoic per usual and unreadable.

I blinked slowly, permitting the words time to register, before sitting up. Itachi's fatigued eyes refocused as I hunched over him and stared into my opposing, golden orbs as I rested our cooling foreheads together.

"Just give me this. That when the time comes, you'll say goodbye." The Uchiha was silent then after a moment, he nodded.

I cupped his shallow cheek and ghosting my lips against his until he nudged me foreword and they fell together. The kiss was slow and sentimental; mimicking the one Itachi had gifted me with before. No lust, just raw, identifiable emotion.

Our mouths drifted apart and I settled atop him, resting my head against the hollow of his shoulder. Itachi's chin fell against my forehead as his hand resumed it motions against my shaved strands until slowing and eventually stilling, his guttural snoring following within moments. I remained awake however, replaying his earlier statement repeatedly in my mind until my thoughts dissolved and I drifted off to the mercy of my dreams.

Only in my dreams, could we ever have more moments of peace, like this.

...

_**Author's Note:**_** Done. Ending is meh. Originally, I planned for two lemons but I felt like it was dragging on too long and wanted for some fluff to fit. This story was an experience to write, it being Ita/Fem!Zet but also I'm still determining a way to write Zetsu's POV which is way this might be shaky. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review, but not too harshly. Until next time. **


End file.
